


Red Velvet Sheets

by Romanroyale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanroyale/pseuds/Romanroyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is having nightmares and finds that being near Tony seems to make them go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet Sheets

Steve always starts off running, running as the floor beneath him disintegrates into whiteness. His every body part hurts as he crashes through the contrasting dark forest in front of him. Branches snap silently underneath his feet as he moves his arms wildly, pushing back branches. He feels his throat burning as he realizes that he is screaming something, but he can't hear himself and he doesn't know what he is saying. The whiteness is slowly creeping under his feet and he knows it will soon be over but he keeps pushing and fighting through the thick thicket of trees under the full moon shining in the sky. He pressed though yet more forest before he stumbles into a clearing. It was like he can feel things changing and the blankness has stopped chasing him and it remains there splitting the forest with oblivion. Steve doesn't care though, he is staring at the body laying there in the middle of the clearing. Its hands and legs twisted into positions unnatural to a human body. Steve steps closer a feeling of dread spreading though out him. Though the body was split into strange positions he knew the shape. He knew his face. Falling to his knees it seemed that all the sound that had escaped him had rushed to his ears all at once. 

"TONY!" He was screaming though thick hot tears. The body didn't move at all as Tony stared lifelessly up at the split between the sky and oblivion. Steve could feel his heart pumping a million times a minute shattering around the outsides and leaving him breathless. He reached out a hand to touch him but as he got closer his hands began to shake uncontrollably. A strangled sob is released from his mouth as he cries over his lovers dead body.  
"Oh gad Tony." He sobs looking up again into the oblivion that had been chasing him through the forest. It sat there almost as if it was waiting for him to come closer to light. Sitting up and covering his mouth to stop the sound of his chest racking sobs he looked harder. Almost as if his body was moving without his permission he was moving away from Tony's non moving and towards the white emptiness that no longer seemed scary but he now welcomed the peaceful death. He turned back to Tony as he stepped across the threshold letting the emptiness swallow him whole. 

\-----

Steve jerked awake up in a sweat, his chest heaving fast. He blinked several times before turning in the bed to find the other side empty. He fell back on the bed a sigh coming to his lips. It was the same nightmare every night ever since Ultron had reeked his destruction over the world. As he stared into the ceiling he turned his head again to the empty space next to him in the bed. 

"Jarvis" Steve said quietly knowing that the computer would hear him.  
"Yes sir." Was the automatic response and Steve almost sighed out of relief at the sound of the voice. He was staring to get used to talking into thin air to a robot. It helped that in a weird way he liked Jarvis.  
"Where is Tony?" Steve asked not liking the idea of searching every floor of the large tower for his boyfriend.  
" 49th floor sir."  
"Thanks Jarvis." Steve said moving the covers back from the bed and quickly leaving the room. He felt the need to be near Tony as palpable as he had ever felt anything in his life. On the elevator he felt as if he was losing oxygen by the seconds he was not next to Tony. The elevator opened to Tony's favorite lab station in the entire building. Steve was sure this was because of that one time Steve had lost his self control and nailed his boyfriend against one of the lab desks but he would never tell Tony this theory. He entered in his heart hammering in his chest for some strange reason he wasn't sure he wanted to explore just yet.  
He smiled because there was Tony sitting at one of the desk typing away at a large computer his teeth gently bitting into his bottom lip as he concentrated on what he was doing. Steve loved catching him like this. Concentrated and focusing on something so hard that everything else was background noise. Steve walked over quietly sure that Tony was still under the belief that his boyfriend was sleep in bed. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's back burying his head in Tony's neck. He loved that he could be this way with Tony, exposed and completely his.  
Tony didn't step back from his computer as he said.  
"Couldn't sleep?" as non nonchalantly as he could. He had already known that Steve was coming down to visit him, how could he not know? Jarvis knew to give Tony fair warning before Steve came into his labs. It wasn't that he had anything to hide, he just knew that some of his crazier inventions would get shut down as soon as Steve got a look at them.  
Steve smiled wondering how to convince Jarvis that he shouldn't always warn Tony that he was coming.  
" I woke up and you weren't there." Steve pouted knowing he was laying it on thick. Tony chuckled this time turning around and breaking Steve's hold on him to look him in the face.  
" I'm sorry babe. But I have a press conference tomorrow and i have to have this done."  
Steve nodded understanding though he made no move to leave Tony alone. He pulled up the next chair next to Tony and sat in it moving even closer. Tony raised an eye at his boyfriend in question who just shrugged.  
"I'll just stay here until your done."  
Tony gave him an amused look at Steve turned on the computer next to him.  
" You know how to turn on a computer?" Tony said teasingly and Steve shot him the finger earning a laugh from Tony.

Tony leaned over for a second and tucked a blond lock behind Steve's ear and gave him a crooked smile that made Steve's heart freeze up. Tony turned back to his computer after a moment and Steve saw his focused eyes turn back on and decided he wasn't going to interrupt Tony anymore. Instead he pulled up his netflix and began to watch yet another movie that Tony had suggested for him. He was ok there sitting silently next to Tony. They didn't need to talk to make each other better. Though Tony wouldn't have admited he was secretly very happy to have Steve's presence as he worked on his project that he should have started weeks earlier.

Hours passed and Tony blinked for what seemed like the first time in hours and nodded his head while patting himself on the back. He had finished the project in record time, although it helped that he was a genius. He turned to Steve excitedly hoping that Steve would give him that proud smile to find, only to find Steve sleeping his head resting on his hands as a movie played on in the background. Tony smiled as he realized that it was one of the movies that he had suggested that he had been watching. He tucked that same strand of hair behind his face and rubbed his cheek.  
"is it time to go to sleep?" Steve asked and Tony wasn't sure how someone so massive and strong could be this cute. Tony couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.   
"Looks like you started without me."   
" Well your movie put me to sleep." Steve said sitting up and stretching. Tony laughed. "Ouch. Thank you babe."  
Steve laughed this time to and Tony thought about how much he loved the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. He realized that he wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss Steve. And so he did. Steve froze for a fraction of a second but then melted into Tony's kiss feeling his heart fluttering in his chest.   
"Lets go to bed." Tony whispers against Steve's lips feeling sudden exhaustion take over him.   
Steve smileid and stood up reaching for Tony's hand. Tony took it smiling and followed his boyfriend up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have been trying to get back into writing lately and this is just something i wrote out. It doenst really have much of a plot or a reason but I just needed to write something lol. thanks for reading again guys!


End file.
